A Guardian Rematch!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Guardian Rematch in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Ash Ketchum: Go for it, Rockruff. Rock throw! (Rockruff fires Rock Throw) Trainer:' '''Now Mudbray, Double Kick! (Mudbray uses the attack bouncing Rock Throw) - - - Goku: Wow so that's a Z-move. - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Guardian Rematch! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Cut to Li training with his Shelgon, Charmander and Treecko) Li Showron: Alright Shelgon are you ready? (Shelgon nod) Li Showron: Charmander use Ember and Treecko use Bullet Seed! (Both Charmander and Treecko fires their attacks preparing to hit on Shelgon) Li Showron: Shelgon Protect! (Shelgon used Protect and block their attack) Li Showron: Good job Shelgon now use Dragon Breath! (Shelgon used Dragon Pulse instead of Dragon Breath as a new move) Li Showron:(surprised) Charmander Treecko dodge! (Charmander and Treecko dodges) Li Showron: Wow Shelgon you learn to used Dragon Pulse. '''Petrie's Mother:' What's going on here? Ash Ketchum: Did Shelgon learned a new move? Li Showron: Yeah, he learned Dragon Pulse. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Mudbray! (Back to the episode) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Alright, use Iron Tail! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Tapu Koko blocks it and accidentally bounces Pikachu away and crashes into a fence and falls off the cliff) Ash Ketchum: (Jumps off the cliff) Pikachu! Goku: Ash, no! Dan Kuso: Ash! Tai Kamiya: Ash! Kiawe: Ash, oh, no! (Ash finally grabs Pikachu as they prepare to fall down to their deaths, Tapu Koko flies down trying to save them) (Shelgon runs after Ash and Pikachu to save their lives and he jumps off the edge of the cliff) Li Showron: Shelgon, wait come back. (The heroes watches in horror seeing Shelgon falls down to save Ash and Pikachu) Petrie: Me don't look. (Shelgon begins to evolve) Li Showron: Whoa! Shelgon, what's happening? Madison Taylor: Shelgon is glowing! Skyress: Do think its...! Shun Kazami: Yes his Shelgon is finally evolving! (Shelgon evolves into Salamence. Then swoops down faster and faster and then catches Ash and Pikachu by landing on them on his back just in time) (All Heroes gasped including Petrie) Kero: Shelgon evolved into Salamence. Emerl: Wow! Sakura Avalon: Amazing! Inuyasha: Awesome! Goku: Incredible! (Li was amazed) Petrie: Me don't believe it Salamence became a flyer. Ducky: A great flyer! (Ash and Pikachu opens their eyes as they see Salamence as they gasp in surprised) Ash Ketchum: Shelgon? Is that you? You evolved into Salamence! Pikachu: Pikachu! (Salamence nods) (Salamence swoops up back to the Pokemon School) Ash Ketchum: Hey! Look, we're flying! Mallow: WIth Li's Salamence! Sophocles: So cool! Dan Kuso: Awesome! (Professor Kukui sighs in relief) - - - Rotom Pokedex: Salamence the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shelgon. Having it's dream to fly in the sky, it's wings grew when it evolved. It can sometimes get out of control and attacks if someone threatens it's territory. Ash Ketchum: I have idea let's bring our flying Pokemon and fly with Li's newly evolved Salamence. Goku: Good idea Ash let's do it. - - - - (the song Flip, Flap and Fly begins) Ketchum Hey Salamence you lookin' fine Kiawe You're lookin' good Heroes You're doin' great just like we knew you would Petrie Me never think that he could be Flying in a line with his friends Heroes Flip, Flap, flip, flap and fly Flip,Flap, flip, flap and fly Mom You never what know you could do until you try Petrie He got his own way... flip,flap and fly Littlefoot He's gotta a gift Petrie Me know it's true, no one else can do it just the way he do Guido We're all the same and we're unique Petrie From the tip of his wing Guido To the bend in our beak Petrie Flip,flap flip,flap and fly All Heroes Flip,flap flip,flap and fly Pokemon Trainers well swimming join Flip,flap flip,flap Mo join in And fly All Heroes We're moving together in the same big sky We're got our own way to flip,flap and fly Shippo If you wanna, wanna,wanna fly low...fly low Kero If you wanna,wanna,wanna fly high...fly high All Heroes Flip,flap flip,flap and fly All Heroes (echoing) Flip,flap flip,flap and fly All Heroes We're movin' together in the same big sky We're got our own way Petrie He's got his own way All Heroes We all got our own way Pokemon School join in Flip,flap flip,flap and fly Flip,flap flip,flap and fly Petrie You've got to Everyone Flip,flap flip,flap and fly Flip,flap flip,flap and fly Everyone/Steven Universe Flip,flap...flip,flap and fly..ly ly iy Flip,flap...iy iy iy flip,flap and fly...iy iy... Dipping and diving and flapping and flying Flowing on those winds We're moving and riding and feeling and gliding Flipping and flying again and again and again... Flip,flap, and, fly...(Oh,yeah). (the song ends) Li Showron: Salamence... I'm so proud of you. - - - - Emerl: He's saying "I'm really sorry I got so stubborn over trying to fly and never listen to you. Can you ever forgive me, Li?" Li Showron: Off course I forgive you Salamence your my friend. (Salamence nuzzle and Li starts laughing) Li Showron: Salamence that tickles! (contuing laugh) Petrie: Now you are a great flyer like me. Littlefoot: Way to go, Salamence. - - - - - Narrator: Li's Shelgon finally evolves into Salamence. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts